1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus capable of controlling the operation involved in a key operation.
2. The Related Art
In recent years, slide mobile phones each having first and second bodies slidable on one another are proposed. In addition, linear mobile phones, flip mobile phones, and foldable mobile phones have also been proposed.
Users typically carry mobile phones with them always. For example, users have the mobile phones in their pockets to carry them. If any operation keys or switches of the mobile phones are pressed while being carried, the mobile phones can malfunction.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2-44843 discloses a technology for preventing malfunction of a flip mobile phone if any foreign body is caught between the main body of the mobile phone and the flipper thereof.
With the technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2-44843, it is possible to disable the operation of the power key of a flip mobile phone even if the power key is operated after the flipper is closed.
However, although the technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2-44843 can prevent the mobile phone from malfunctioning if any foreign body is caught between the main body of the mobile phone and the flipper thereof, it is not possible to apply the technology to another mobile phone, such as a slide mobile phone in which the operation keys are exposed outside.
Accordingly, in the slide mobile phone having the operation keys exposed outside, there is a problem in that one or more operation keys are unintentionally pressed while a user carries the mobile phone in his bag or pocket to cause a malfunction. Specifically, the power key in the operation keys is unintentionally pressed while a user carries the mobile phone in his bag or pocket to turn on or off the mobile phone.